Deal
by iheartfluff
Summary: No deal is worth getting yourself hurt. SLASH. Change of rating for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Deal

Rated: T

Warning(s): Minor language.

Summary: Soap and Ghost makes a deal.

A/N: This is my first fic for this fandom, and it's also been a while since I last wrote any kind of fic. So, hopefully I'm not too rusty. Enjoy, and review please.

"Want to make a deal?"

"Huh?" John paused and looked up from his paper work, with a confused look on his face. He was so focused on the paper work, that he didn't see or hear Simon come in.

Simon let out a laugh before he gave John a smirk. "You heard me, let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" John raised a brow at his lover, who walked over to his desk and rested his hands on it. Usually when Simon wanted to make some kind of a deal, it was only when he knew he was going to win it. So he was curious to know what this deal was.

"Well, Roach and I was bored on patrol and got on the sub-"

"About sex, I already know that part." John stated with a laugh. With this team, there wasn't anything that was left unsaid between everyone, especially sex. Nothing about his men surprised him anymore, not even from his lover.

Simon once again smirked and nodded. "Yeah, and it got me thinking," he watched as John leaned forward against the desk, resting both elbows on it. "Well, you know it has been a while since we last had sex and all," Simon leaned his face forward, closing in the space between him and John, while also tugging his mask up. "The deal is, whoever has the most head shoots on the next mission gets to top, and the one with the less has to do whatever the winner tells him to do."

"Anything?"

"Aye, anything," Simon leaned in a little more, his lips barely touching his captain's, then darted his tongue out to playfully tease John's lips before pulling back. He couldn't help but laugh at his lover's disappointed growl, but it didn't stop him from pulling his mask down. "Till then, no sex."

"Just a lot of teasing, right?" John sighed and sat back against his chair, watching Simon then crossed his arms at his chest. "Since we haven't had sex in a while, shouldn't be a problem to wait."

Simon eyed John before nodding. "I agree. Well, I best be off, long night and I still need a shower," Simon gave his lover a playful wink before heading out of the office, which in return, John shook his head.

"Fucking prick."

(( Few Days Later ))

"_Two head shots_." Simon couldn't help but smirk. He hadn't heard anything from John yet about making any shots, so he figured he was a head. He wasn't going to get too cocky though, because he knew how his captain was; he doesn't like to come out on bottom.

John was getting pretty annoyed with Simon, especially since he was already a head of him. His mind really hadn't been on the deal they made, it's been more on the mission. Sure, it was a fairly easy one, but he still doesn't take any chances. Anything could go wrong, and he whether came out as the loser than lose a member of his team.

"Um, sir?" Roach asked with a confused look on his face.

"Hm," John looked over at the sergeant before he peeked outside the door, then ducked his head back in. "Don't look at me like you're lost or something, you already know what he's up to."

Gary took a second to ponder about it, but once he figured out what John was taking about, he couldn't help but blush before laughing. "I didn't think he was serious, guess I was wrong."

John looked back at Gary and loaded his gun, then got himself ready to move. "_Ghost, you and Chemo at your point?_"

"_Yes, sir. Waiting on your order._"

John once again looked over at Gary, who gave him a nod. "_Alright then. Five shots. Go, go_!"

I know it's kind of short, but I wanted to save all of the action for the next chapter. So let me know what you think, I don't think I did too badly. Lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Deal (2/2)

Rated: M

Warning(s): Minor language, sex (a bit on the rough side)

Summary: Who got most head shots?

A/N: So sorry for taking so long, life got a little crazy for a moment. However, I'm back with the last part! I hope everyone enjoys it, and let me know what you think. Oh, I'm also working on a plot for my second COD fic, I don't have a title yet, but I do know the main pairing will be **Nikolai/Roach**. What do ya think of that pairing? Also, for the fans of my Teen Wolf fic, I'm waiting on my beta to get back to me before I post the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Simon hummed softly as watched one of Nikolai's medics wrapped up his upper right arm, covering up the stab wound. He wasn't going to lie, for a short moment, he allowed himself to get careless while out in the field. He was determined to come out on top with this deal he made with John, doing whatever it took to get more shots in. Since he was so focused with shooting the enemies to his front, he forgot to keep a check for any to his back.<p>

"There we go, all done. You should be thankful; the wound wasn't as deep as it could have been."

"Thanks." Simon nodded and moved his arm slightly, and then sighed. He was going to be in deep shit when John gets him alone, he surely was. Carelessness is one thing John doesn't like, especially out in the field. Yeah, his Captain was going to kick his ass.

_((BREAK))_

John paced the paced the space he called a bedroom, repeating the mission from earlier in his head. He was beyond pissed, he was livid. He couldn't believe how Simon was out in the field; he had never been like that before. He paused in his steps when a couple of knocks pounded on his door, also causing his thoughts to stop.

"Yes?"

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

Once he heard Simon's voice he walked over to the door and opened it, and then that's when all of thoughts came back to him when he looked eye to eye with his Lieutenant. "Get in."

Silently Simon walked in and glanced around the room while John closed and locked the door, then the next thing he knew John grabbed his arm and turned him around before slamming him against the door.

"What the hell is your problem, huh? You could have gotten yourself killed." John was beginning to wonder is livid covered how he felt right now. He was torn between wanting to kiss Simon for being making out alright to wanting to kick his ass.

"But I'm still alive."

John snorted. "If Roach hadn't saved your ass, you would be in a body bag right now with more than one stab wound," his hold on Simon's arm tightened and tugged it behind his back, pushing the front of the other man's body into the door. "All for what, a deal you couldn't get out of your fucking head."

Simon sighed and bit down on his bottom lip behind his mask. He understood why John was upset, he done something out of character of himself. He always went to the field with an open mind and eyes ready to scope out any enemies near and far.

"I'm sorry." Simon muttered softly.

John shook his head. "Sorry isn't good enough."

Before Simon had a chance to reply back, John turned him around tugged off his mask and tossed it to the ground. As his Captain eyed him for a moment, he felt uneasy. Very rare was John ever this mad, but when he is; it wasn't going to be pretty. The next thing he knew he was pulled away from the door and moved to the bed, with John straddling him waist and pinning his arms above his head with one hand.

Simon couldn't help lick his lips, while watching John. Sure, he enjoyed the gently side of sex, but he had no problems with the rougher side of it. "John?"

"Sir," a wicked smile spread across John's lips when he noticed the confused look on Simon's face. "I want you to call me sir."

All Simon could do was nod, while he waited to see what John's next move was. When he saw the knife that his captain pulled out, he tensed up. Even though he trusted the other man with his life, both in and out of the battle field, he couldn't help but feel on edge with the mood that John was in.

"Sir?"

John looked down Simon when a stern look before he pointed the tip of the knife at the collar of the other man's shirt, and then quickly cut into it until it was open all the way to bottom. Once he was finished, he tossed the knife to the ground while making a metal note about it being there. For a brief moment he freed Simon's hands so he grabbed the ripped shirt, tugging it upward unit he was able to tie the other man's hands together.

'Bloody hell, not like I have a lot of shirts to spare.' Simon thought to himself while he looked up at his hands, lifting them up but stopped when he heard John growled.

"Don't move your hands unless I say so," John spoke as he grabbed Simon's body and moved him till he was on all four. With a quick downward zip and pop of a button, he pulled down Simon's pants along with his boxers. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Simon gasped softly when he felt John slap his ass roughly, that's when he remembered he forgot to say that one word. "Yes, sir."

With a grin, John reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock and started to jerk. A soft moan escaped his lips as he looked over at Simon, and then smirked once again. Once his hand was slick from the precome, he leaned forward and pressed his body against Simon's.

"Hm, I think I'll skip a few steps."

"Wha-," was all Simon could manage out before John pushed his cock inside him, causing him to cry out. Pain traveled throughout his body like a wild fire and John didn't wait for the pain to ease, as he started to roughly thrust into Simon's body while his hands had a tight hold on the other man's hips. With the hold he had, John knew there was going to be some busies, but he didn't care.

"What were you going to say?" John moaned out as he pulled almost all the way out of Simon, trying to control himself before slammed back in. When he heard Simon cry out, he looked over at him and smirked when he saw his back arched and his head hanging down.

"God, right there." Simon panted. Pain was over powered by pleasure from John hitting his prostate, causing the pleasure to spread across his whole body. His hands tightly grabbed at the bed, his knuckles turning almost white. Even though he never said it, he loved it when John was rough with him. Sure, he always hated whenever his captain skipped steps, but it was always rewarding in the end.

Simon tried his best to rub his aching cock against the bed, wanting friction against it. He just wanted to come already; his body wanted and needed the released so bad he was shaking. His movements stopped and he yelped out when he felt John slap his ass.

"All you have to do is ask, Lieutenant."

Simon hated being the one that had to beg; usually it's the other way around. He was the one that John had begging, but right now his body and mind didn't seemed to care.

"Please...please, sir," he whimpered out, he needed John to touch him so bad. "Touch me please..."

John moved one of his hands up to Simon's hair and gave it a hard tug, pulling his head back while he leaned down. "I'll let you come on undone if you promise me you won't make stupid mistakes like that again, because if you do? I'll kick your ass, do I make myself clear?"

Simon nodded quickly. "Yes...ah, yes...sir, please," he pleaded.

He let go of the other man's hair and slid his hand back down to his spot on Simon's hips, and then moved until he wrapped it around his cock. "Then…come undone for me."

_((BREAK))_

Roach was standing outside of John's door, blushing like a man person. He needed to talk to his captain about some plans for the next mission, but was stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the loud sounds coming from behind the door.

"You know, it's rude to listen while people having sex, my friend."

Roach turned around and blushed even more when he saw it was Nikolai, who leaning against the wall with a grin. "I, um, need to talk to the captain about, um." Roach blinked when his brain seemed to forget what he was there for, and then sighed. "Ah, forget."

Nikolai laughed and walked over to Roach, wrapping an arm around the younger's shoulder, still grinning. "Come, let's have some drinks together. You look like you need a few."


End file.
